A is for Acacia
by KiraSakura
Summary: [From A to Z, 26 sentences based on flowers and plants] [Daisy: The next morning Sora woke up to a single red daisy and a Riku who had shot himself in the heart] [RikuSora, mild SoraKairi]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM

**Warnings:** Rape, suicide, angst.

**Author's Notes:** Got the idea off namikun. Except I tried to stick to plants and flowers. Q, U and X were very, very difficult, though. Anyhows, I am NEVER doing this again. There was no meaning for Umbrella tree, I'm afraid. And it was the only thing I could use for U. A Quandong is a small purple fruit with white flesh, and Xanthorrhoea Australis is a grass tree that grows in Australia. This the 'Australis'.

_**Acacia**_

_- secret love -_

Riku smiled slightly at the small bough of puffy yellow flowers that sat in his locker, before glancing over to Sora, who was laughing with his supposed girlfriend, Kairi, and thinking, 'He loves me… right?'

_**Baby's Breath**_

_- ever lasting love -_

The rain pitter-pattered down upon Riku, plastering his long silver locks to his face and neck as he placed the small bouquet of flowers on Sora's grave, tears tracking down his cheeks.

_**Carnation, yellow**_

_- rejection -_

Riku stared in horror at the flower in his hands, before bursting into tears as Sora strode away, blue eyes set and already dialling Kairi's phone number.

_**Daisy**_

_- innocence -_

The next morning Sora woke up to a single red daisy and a Riku who had shot himself in the heart.

_**Eucalyptus**_

_- protection -_

Riku cried in pain as his father punched his cheek, clutching the leaf to his chest, wondering when Sora, who had promised to protect him, was going to get here.

_**Fern **_

_- sincerity -_

Riku watched sadly as Sora burnt the leaf with Axel, wondering if Sora knew Riku had meant it when he said he loved him.

_**Gladiolus**_

_- love at first sight -_

Riku felt his breath hitch at the sight of the beautiful brunette, before feeling a sense of dread settle itself in his stomach when a redheaded girl ran up and kissed the boy, pressing a stalk of flowers into his hands.

_**Honeysuckle **_

_- generous and devoted affection -_

Riku smiled as he handed Sora the sweet smelling flower, before frowning when Sora thanked him and stuffed the flowers in his bag, crushing them.

_**Iris **_

_- faith, hope, wisdom and valour -_

Sora placed the stalk in Riku's hand as his silver haired boyfriend was wheeled away to the surgery, murmuring, "I have faith in you" not knowing Riku wouldn't be coming out.

_**Jonquil **_

_- love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, desire for a return of affection -_

Riku sighed softly as he twirled the flower he had just bought in front of his face, watching forlornly as Sora clutched Kairi's hand.

_**Lily, orange **_

_- hatred -_

Soft tears fell from Riku's eyes as he watched Sora place the orange lily on his desk, not knowing Sora had mixed it up with Ansem's, before running to the bathroom and pressing the blade he carried with him a little too hard on his wrists, creating another two scars, and a dead body.

_**Mint **_

_- protection from illness, warmth of feeling -_

Riku groaned softly as Sora tried another cure for his illness, wrinkling his nose at the strong taste of the mint.

_**Narcissus**_

_- egotism, formality, stay as sweet as you are -_

Riku pressed a kiss to Sora's cheek and a flower to his hands as he boarded the plane to the other side of the world, trying not to cry, whilst murmuring, "Never change"

_**Orchid **_

_- love, beauty, refinement, beautiful lady, Chinese symbol for many children -_

The orchid was crushed between their bodies as Riku gasped, "You're so beautiful, Sora" while the two danced a forbidden dance of love, knowing that in the morning that they'd only be 'friends', because their society didn't support them.

_**Primrose **_

_- i can't live without you, early youth -_

Sora sobbed silently, watching as they lowered Riku's body into the grave, while throwing the pink flower in with it, and then waiting for everyone to leave before slitting his throat.

_**Quandong**_

_**- wild peach -**_

_- longevity -_

Sora's eyes went wide as Riku pushed him roughly to the ground, all the while staring at Riku's private parts, and knowing that if he survives this rape he's going to be _very_ sore in the morning.

_**Rosemary**_

_- remembrance -_

Kairi sniffled slightly as she placed a stick of rosemary in front of the photo of her two best friends, wondering what on earth possessed them to commit a double suicide.

_**Spiderflower **_

_- elope with me -_

Kairi stared in shock and sadness at the flower that lay on her kitchen table where her husband usually sat, and wondered why he had chosen to run off with Riku and not stay with her.

_**Tulip**_

_- fame, charity, perfect lover -_

Riku drew his knees to his chest as he sat in his dark house, waiting for his rock-star boyfriend to get home and maybe pay some attention to him, staring at the vase of flowers on the coffee table In front of him.

_**Umbrella Tree**_

_- ??? -_

Both boys let out a yell as they were sent flying from the impact of the car, dead already, while the umbrella like boughs they had been playing with were crumbled under the driver's wheels.

_**Viscaria **_

_- will you dance with me? -_

The two boys danced in the moonlight while Kairi waited inside the ballroom, wondering where her boyfriend was and holding the flower limply in her hand.

_**Woodruff**_

_- sweet humility -_

Riku bowed before the young prince, the gems on his elaborate slaves outfit clinking gently and the star shaped leaves stitched to his vest crinkling, silently sorrowing the loss of his freedom.

_**Xanthorrhoea Australis**_

_**- grass tree -**_

_- submission, utility -_

The servant boy with silver hair smiled as his brunette master ordered him to fetch a drink, his bare feet cushioned by the grass, and even though his heart was breaking he was just glad to be of some use to the man he loved.

_**Yarrow**_

_- health, healing -_

Sora placed the vase of small white flowers in Riku's room, watching his boyfriend sleep in as his heart monitor beeped away, all the while wondering when Riku would wake from his coma.

_**Zinnia, magenta**_

_- lasting affection -_

Riku reached out over the mass of dead bodies to Sora, who lay still and unbreathing, and coughed red liquid while pressing a hand to the flower embroidered on his uniform, tears falling from his eyes as he realised this was it, he was going to die, in the middle of a bloody and pointless war.


End file.
